1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to xenon arc lamps and in particular to compact or handheld xenon short arc searchlights or illumination systems.
2. Description of Prior Art
Handheld lighting devices with focused beams or spotlights or searchlights, whether battery-powered or line-powered, are commonly used by military, law enforcement, fire and rescue personnel, security personnel, hunters and recreational boaters among others for nighttime surveillance in any application where a high intensity spotlight is required. The conditions of use are highly varied, but generally require the light to deliver a desired field of view at long distances, be reliable, durable and field maintainable in order for it to be practically used in the designed applications. Typically the light is hand carried and must be completely operable using simple and easily access manual controls which do not require the use of two hands.
In prior art xenon short-arc searchlights or illumination systems, whether handheld, portable or fixed mounted, the luminance distribution of the arc has been positioned facing in the direction of the beam (cathode to the rear), to provide a uniform beam pattern when the arc is at the focal point of the parabolic reflector. When the luminance distribution of the arc is positioned in this manner, a majority of the light output is collected in the low magnification section of the reflector and in a slightly divergent manner in the far-field. When the beam is diffused into a flood pattern, a large un-illuminated area or “black hole” is projected. Reversing the lamp position so that the full luminance distribution of the arc is in the high magnification section of the parabolic reflector produces a more concentrated beam in the near-and far-field and hence greater range can be achieved. Additionally, when the beam is diffused into a flood pattern no characteristic “black hole” of prior art configurations is produced. When the arc is moved slightly beyond (or slightly rearward of) the reflector's focal point, the combination of a placing all available light in the high magnification section of the reflector and collecting it in a slightly convergent manner produces roughly twice the operating range as a conventional anode-forward device.
The operation of the xenon arc lamp requires a power supply capable of supplying a regulated current to insure ignition of the lamp and maintenance of its operation. Typically three voltage are required to ignite an arc lamp, bring it into operation and maintain its operation, namely: (1) a high voltage RF pulse applied across the lamp electrodes to ignite or break down the non-ionized xenon gas between the lamp electrodes; (2) a second voltage higher than the operating voltage of the lamp to be applied across the lamp electrodes at the time the high voltage radio frequency (RF) pulse is applied in order to establish a glowing plasma between the electrodes; and (3) a lower voltage to sustain the flow of plasma current at a level sufficient to create a bright glow after the lamp has been ignited.
In prior art battery powered searchlights, large high voltage transformers and large storage capacitors have been required to generate a high voltage current of sufficient magnitude to power the lamp's ignition. A separate voltage boosting circuit for generating the second voltage to establish the plasma adds to the size, weight and component count of the lamp circuitry. The resulting circuitry in prior art has traditionally been less than optimum, with excessive energy lost to heat, and relegating battery running times to less than desirable.
Therefore, what is needed is an optical assembly to increase light collection efficiently and dissipate associated heat to produce a significantly more concentrated beam and a circuit topology by which the arc lamp regulated current can be supplied, but with a reduction in the size, weight and component count of the lamp circuitry and at high circuit efficiency to maximize battery life and minimize heatload.